Within A Name
by Chaotic Insomnia
Summary: What do the Sohmas names say about them? Here's some poetry comparing the zodiac members to the meanings of their names. You could be surprised. R
1. Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I've only lived with one of the characters; my friend has the monopoly on the others! Oh well, it's cool though.

**Snow**

The snow

Just like the snow

So beautiful

Glistening in sunlight

Yet so cold

Frozen over

Still and

Unresponsive

Even though

Peaceful

Graceful

Full of hope

Are you hoping?

A boy

Frozen over

Like snow

So plain

Just white

Illusion of softness

When actually hard

Hard to read

Hard to predict

I speak to it

Like the breeze

But, you say nothing

Allowing yourself to be soiled

But, once dirtied

Can never be perfect again

Don't make that face

Though you do agree

I don't, because

I love you and the snow

It was easy to compare Yuki to snow. I guess this could be in a Tohru point-of-view, I don't know. I came up with this idea because Yuki means snow. How appropriate? Rhyming is becoming a chore, which is sad for me, that's why lately my poetry has been lacking that. Well, comment, critique, flame, just review my lovlies or I'll...I'll...I'll...GET MY BOYS ON YOU! ONE KNOWS ALCHEMY AND THE OTHER TWO AREN'T HUMAN! Hugs and kisses, bye.


	2. Cold

Disclaimer: What belongs to me? Nothing! Nothing belongs to me! Especially not Fruits Basket…and when I sigh it will all be better. I want to thank the creator for entertaining us with Fruits Basket, and I will entertain you with this POEM! Which is about Rin the horse.

**Cold**

Cold

You are everything

That is cold

In my world

Your words

They cut

Like frozen knives

Into ones' soul

But not me

They can't cut me

Immune to

Your polar wrath

Your glare

Your ice cold stare

They freeze the inside

And repels others

Don't look at me

Like that

Don't send your

Blizzard this way

Do you really

Want to cut me?

Do you really

Want to freeze me?

You need me

I'll warm

Those eyes

Those sculptures

You've protected me

And I'll protect you

Because your cold

Can't hurt me

Your cold

Can't turn me away

I'll protect you

But, let me keep you warm


	3. Irises

**Disclaimer:** Well, let's start with saying that I don't own Fruits Basket, especially Ayame. I kinda wish I did because I HEART Ayame...2 OF THEM! But, out of this manga he is really high on the list of my favorite characters.(He might be number one XD.) ANYWAYS, here's my lovely poem.

**Irises**

Irises that are

--So bright

--So beautiful

I must watch them

You are everything that is

--So bright

--So beautiful

I watch you from afar

They give the world a color

--That is so rare

--I can't even compare

The amazement there was

And so you are

--The rarest jewel

--In the rarest color

And that's why you are priceless

You are unique

You are captivating

And you know

That you stand out from the others

Sunflowers – Don't you shine brighter?

Tulips – Aren't you more hopeful?

Roses – Aren't you more romantic?

And aren't more beautiful than any one garden?

I love that

--You are rare

--You are radiant

That you are you

It is you

Nothing but –

You

I love you


	4. Spring Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Baskets people. It's Hatsuharu's turn. Do you know how complicated it seemed at first? Well, I hope you like it. My poem, the other person's show/manga.

**Spring Hearts**

A new day

And you say

--_Spring hearts_

--_We'll never part_

The first one

Beginning the fun

--Warm life

--Never dies

_I_

--Stop

_Care_

--Don't

_About_

--Shut up

_You_

Eight more days

And you want

To be with me

Before going away

Your heart is

Too warm

Like Spring days

--I hate you

_No you don't_

Are you trying to die?

_Let me worry about you_

No stupid!

Spring hearts

Torn apart

--It's the only way

--Our love will stay

I don't really like this one as much as the others.Especially this one part that was really weird and awkward. Hm...maybe... Ahha! This poem is in Rin's POV, except for the italics. That's in Hatsuharu's POV. Oosh! My Haru poem! I feel all sad...I have a cold. (Cough cough) ugh. Hopefully I feel better when I update again and I hope you didn't miss me too much when I went on hiatus, and thank you for your patience.


	5. Great One

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya's show/manga, not mine. Takaya-san is the one who came up with the names. I just came up with the idea to use the name meanings for these lovely poems and writing them myself. Don't be confused. It's Kyon Kichi's turn! Yay! Enjoy!

**Great One**

Great man

Large man

Memorable man

--But, you…are not a man

A boy

With a man's burden

A child

Living in a man's world

Do you want to cry?

Why won't you cry?

I'll be there

--Let it all out

With a mop

To clean away your tears

You don't have to grow up

--To be tough

--To be strong

Because you've already

Experienced it all

Come out and-

Put sun light

On your face

Beautiful little boy

--No

You are great

You are amazing

My big man

* * *

EGF: I looooooooooove this one. It's kinda cute. Ugh, Shigure is my next one and I'm having such a hard time. Actually, I haven't worked on it since I was confined to my bed a few weekends ago. I was sick with a fever. SO MUCH ON MY MIND I WANT TO SHOOT IT! (Cries)

Palma: There there (Pats EGF's back in comfort.)

EGF: Thank you so much. I'm gonna clean the kitchen and then indulge (sp?) myself in reading...or writing...

Palma: Maybe you should bake something!

EGF: You're so oblivious and unobservant(sp?)

Palma?.?


	6. Generous

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiro or any of Fruits Basket. I give my props to Natsuki for creating this great Shojo.

**Generous**

So kind

So generous

Yeah right!

You think you're so smart

You think you're so grown-up

Smart-ass

Pain in the ass

Generous? My ass!

But, to some you are kind

Yeah, to some you are generous

This is why I wonder

Are you truly generous?

And just disturbed?

Or are you a devil?

In the body of an angel for the one you love?

I do not know

And neither do you

Uncertain

Unsure of who to trust

Maybe that's why

You can't be generous

It's okay to be scared

But, to be brave

For the one you love

Makes you grown-up

Makes you generous

* * *

I'm soooooo so so so sorry, this took sooooooooooo long. Just some much happened, and this delay is inexcusable. Please please please forgive me and review anyways.


End file.
